sporefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Parler de Spore
This page has been protected from editing. All future questions (and unanswered questions from this page) should be asked on the forums. ---- Questions Q''' - I read something in an artical about superpowers. I found this on the belgian version of the spore website I will translate what the artical said: Depending on how you played the cell an creature phase you will get two of the six superpowers what are those super powers? '''A - Superpowers are rewards for completing hidden objectives. For example if you are peaceful in cell phase at creature phase you'll get ability to temporarily calm other creatures. All superpowers have big cooldown time. Q''' - this website needs a lot of work and some coordination this article is rubbish. It makes the game look awful and someone needs to take down all the creatures taht arent actuall possible to build. i.e. robotic creatures. there needs to be a geeral cleanup and more focus on the solid game content with better links to it. in one of the latest videos a giant creature is seen terrorisng a city i cam o n here to find out if u can build creatures this big and what it was. there are neither of these on this site. Get it sorted! Rant over. ps if anyone can tell me the answers to my two questions post it here *Moved from the Creature Database page* by Papercanvas 8 June 2008 '''Q- Does anyone know or can guess if Spore will work on a Macbook Pro laptop? I know it's coming out for Mac, but I've heard it may not work on laptops for some reason. --Papercanvas 27 May 2008 Q''' - I was wondering, can I have multiple save files/creatures on the same game? --The Creator Incarnate 20:41, 18 March 2008 (UTC) '''A - No, there is only one save spot per civilization. But you can play up to 7 different civilizations, maybe more. Q''' - I heard there is a mission type structure, do you have to follow the mission structure to advance? And it seems that every creature I have seen recently has always been brightly collored green, blue, pink, ect. Do you have to make it brightly colored? It sort of makes it look unreal. --Grubish360 17:45, 19 February 2008 (UTC) '''A - There will be quests in Creature phase and in Space phase. Also there is sorta of a story in Space phase - about evil race and mystery of the center of galaxy. In editor you can color own creature as you wish. BTW, you can also color planet surface, skies and seas. Q. - Will you be able to edit your planet? If not can you at least choose it? Initially you cannot edit your planet. Once in Space Phase, there are tools to influence a planet indirectly. For instance, you don't just lower a planet's temperature. Instead, you drop an ice meteor and in return that will lower the planet's temperature. However, since there is a recent video of a planet editor, I presume that you eventually get to a tech level, which allows you to edit planets just like creatures. Since this is clearly an advanced feature and Maxis already stated, that the add-ons will contain editors, I wouldn't count on the planet editor to be part of the basic game. As for your initial choice of planet, one of the older videos shows that you freely choose your initial planet in your entire metaverse and "settle" it by dropping a meteorite on it, which contains your spore. So clearly, at some point in time during development you could choose, but they have changed so much within the last twelve months that it's impossible to say, if this is still the case. --Thaw_wiki 05/10/08 I'm kinda hoping that what they're doing over the sumer is put a planet editor into the game. If that's right then we will get to desing our planet, but this is just a guess.-Introi Leader The planet editor already exists, but by in-game standards it's an advanced feature. In fact it's so advanced, that I expect it to be the step beyond the Genesis Device, which allows you to terraform a planet in realtime minutes rather than realtime hours. Of that we already know for sure that it is way, way into Space Phase. "Surprised" wouldn't be the word to describe what I'd feel if they'd put the planet editor into the base game. "Baffled" would come closer. --Thaw_wiki 05/13/08 In Space phase you will be able to directly lower or rise planet temperature with "cold rays" or "heat rays". You can choose your planet at the game start. You will be able to color planet, to raise islands or generate rivers and oceans - even to make mountains look like chocolate tops. Q''' - I play alot of games where you directly interact with other players, take W.O.W. for example. with this game I understand it that you will be the only player in your game, everything else is AI based upon the playing style of other gamers? - The1stvoice 3/17/2008 '''A - Yes, it's single-played game. Only user generated content is downloadable. Q. - I was wondering if you can create crustaceans and spineless creatures. Also can you make detail terrains like swamps ans volcanoes and cool stuff like that 3/28/08 A''' - The creature editor uses the spine for dimensions and orientation, which means for instance it knows where the front of the creature is regardless where you stick its mouth. So technically, you cannot create a spineless creature. However, nothing keeps you from creating a creature that looks spineless. Also, as you munch your way through evolution, you collect body features from your food, among them ornaments. Those will allow you to make crustaceans. There won't be gills, because there won't be water creatures, but again, that doesn't stop you from making it look like there were gills. There's yet another feature that will help. Although the presentations show, that for instance when you give your creature an arm on the left, it automatically gets an arm on the right, I read, that you can switch off this mirror effect, thereby allowing your crustacean to look properly asymmetric. As for the terrain details, in Space Phase you get tools to influence the planets in order to have swamps and volcanoes. In the early days of development there has been a terrain editor that allowed you to create terrain features from scrap, but that one disappeared quite a while ago together with the plant editor. I seriously hope, that they will reappear as add-ons, but unlike the planet editor so far there's no indication for that. --Thaw_wiki 05/10/08 '''Q. Can you have more than 1 type of Starship at a time? Please answere, Sithpal A. No, but you can change it's appearance anytime. Also you can have your allies ship follow yours, but they won't last long in serious battle. Q. Will it take less dna points to change between similar features (i.e those in the same rows in the editor) than to change between completely different parts (e.g swapping a beak type mouth for a pig type mouth) Carenthos 19:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC) A. Of course. When you "delete" parts you get all spent DNA points back. Q. Will Classic Creatures Like the Willosaur And Screbles Be In The Final Game A. There are alot of pre-made spore creatures in game. Not sure if these two are present. Q. I understand that the creatures you create will be uploaded to the server and used to populate other people's versions of the game as "non-player characters." Is there a way of knowing how well your creation is doing in other people's games? For example, will it tell you that your creature has appeared so far in 12,365 other "Spore" universes, and it has been wiped out in 32% of them? Q. What is the little blue creature that is in the trailer on the Spore website? Serious Sporians I know its game and everything but when I finally play spore I don't wanna see wacky things like snake charmers and car creatures on my planet....Who agrees with me ! ? --Isaaco :I agree. It's supposed to be a game about extraterrestrial life. --Flytdais 21:44, 14 August 2008 (UTC) All this hype... Thank you for setting this up by the way, Mason. :P Anyways, with the amount of hype Spore is getting, amazingly a whole year before the speculated release, wouldn't it just suck if it turned out to be a flop? I mean, with what we've seen so far, there is a very small chance that this game isn't gonna be awesome, but consider for a moment picking up your pre-ordered copy, rushing home, installing the game, playing for an hour and realizing that it's all been a waste of time... That would suck so much... LOL I'm not trying to bum any of you guys out; it's almost guaranteed that Spore's gonna be sweet, but still... Torvik 13:31, 19 July 2006 (PDT) :O I completly understand. This is bar-none the most anticipated I have ever been about any game since I knew what a video game was. FF8 which I was very very excited for didn't quite live up to what I wanted. FFX most certainly did. Black was a let down. Civ4 I was incredibly excited about and it was everything I expected and more. I'm expecting spore to top my expectations that I had with ALL of those, so it better or else... lol -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 14:45, 19 July 2006 (PDT) ::Well, the hype is understandable. I remember programming a game with my brother on our C64 back in the mid 80's which had "sort-off" the same concept. It was called "evolution" or something. You started out as a microbe. Then when you completed the level you became a frog, and so on. Upto the point where you'd become a human. I enjoyed that immensly! And in Spore I'll be able to further evolve "my" sentient creature. That and the fact that it's Will Wright new brain child, makes for a combo that just has to be a succes. But the downside of a hype (anyone remeber StarWars Episode 1?) people start getting a certain idea in their head as how it's "supposed" to be. And a lot of people will get upset/let-down/angry/..in appropriate frase.. if it doesn't match their specific idea, or is even better. So I try not to get my hopes up too high. That way a possible "let-down" won't impact me so much. But it's really hard not to. Seeing all the different interviews and gameplay movies. I can't help but stare mezmerized and drool.Burtzurker 07:41, 23 July 2006 (PDT) :::I find it impossible to believe that Spore could be even remotely not fun. I've watched the gameplay videos of it so many times I feel like I've played a very limited demo for it, and this imaginary demo is incredibly fun. I haven't really played it, but still... --Skoodge 19:11, 12 January 2007 (PST) On pre-ordering; Anyone know if preordering it is available for the EU? Burtzurker :As far as I know, pre-ordering isn't availble through EA/Maxis online yet (correct me if I'm wrong), but I know of people who have pre-ordered through their local game stores in real life. So really, it all depends on your real life game retailer if they are pre-ordering yet or not. Torvik 12:15, 23 July 2006 (PDT) I'm contemplating on pre odering mine from EBgames. It costs 50$, but I'm willing to pay that. The only reason I'm holding back is that I KNOW the release date will change. Its a pretty crumby reason not to pre-order it, though... I guess I should pre order it know,seeing as its better to do so than having to scrounge up fifty bucks when its released, which I have know. --Alpha dilophosaur :I imagine the game will cost $50 just like every other new PC game (that is decent), and who cares if the release date is pushed back, you'll still have it pre-ordered. I doubt the game will come out later then April of next year or early may at latest, 3 E3s for Spore is one too many. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 17:37, 2 August 2006 (PDT) This game had better be good. Otherwise I'm going to be REEEEALY angry... lol. Anyways, over three years since a decent prototype was created (remember the origional version of Spore? With the Willosouar and the reddish-brown dirt?) is plenty of time to perfect it. That is exatly what I would like to say - SPORE is being downsized. I mean first they took away underwater creatures, then flying creatures, then they sort of dumbed down the tide pool and creature phases, what next? Take out land creatures too? "WOW! You've got a copy of that cool new game spore! Whats it like Tom?" "Oh, its OK. I just wish it still had space phase. and cities. and planets. and creatures." I don't wont that to happen! -- Creator Responding to Upper Comment: Actually, getting rid of the water part's kinda a good thing, 'cuz then your critter doesn't have to look like its microbe: as a slug, it can look like anything. Also, Will seems content with it. I mean, he was the guy who let the computer-Spore-maker-guys do that. - thombob We are being brain-washed to think that the game actually simulates completely random mutations in some representation of the genetic code—similar to computer programs that supposedly “prove” evolution (see http://www.answersingenesis.org/creation/v20/i4/weasel.asp) Of course, the truth is that the “evolution” of organisms in Spore is guided by the player, who will modify organisms’ appendages, etc. It’s only after this user-guided “evolution” that the computer figures out how fit an organism is—and, therefore, determines whether a population survives. The evolutionary process in Spore is far more similar to biblical creation—with the “creator” choosing from various types of eyes, noses, appendages, etc.—than molecules-to-man Darwinian evolution. I'm sure that in Christianity, God didn't send things down to earth and make them better each time they had babies. This follows the Darwinian theory of evolution, except the fact that in this game instead of the fittest attributes being passed on, you choose whatever attributes you want, which may or may not make them fitter. The Darwinian Theory certainly isnt "completely random mutations". --Xcrissxcrossx 00:23, 23 September 2007 (UTC) The name I, personally, am extremely glad that Maxis decided not to call the game "Sim____". I read somewhere that the game was this close to being called "SimEverything". For one thing, I think the whole Sim- thing is getting a little tired, and for another, the game has nothing to do with Sims, the little people driving around in SimCity and whom you control in The Sims. Sims are basically human. Well you're not going to find humans in Spore, unless you are extremely talented in the creature editor. And as a third point, Spore is such a cool word and such a cool name for a computer game that spans the entirety of existance itself. It plays off the huge nature of the game by being such a short word. Of all the coolest things I've heard about Spore so far, its actual name is probably one of the coolest. -- Torvik 13:29, 11 August 2006 (PDT) :I definitly agree, I love the same spore, and I'm definitly glad they kept it. The name is so short and smooth I love it, I also love the name Wii though :). -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 14:46, 11 August 2006 (PDT) :Yeah, Spore is such a cool name. I think Will Wright referred to it as "SimEverything" as a joke though -- I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have actually named it SimEverything. ;) Anyway... yeah, I like the name Spore, but not as much as all the cool features it has! -- Zeldafreak47 16:26, 25 August 2006 (PDT) ::I don't think it was a joke. The Sim-series has a long history, and considering Spore actually is in the same genre (open-ended sandbox games and all), there's no real reason why "Sim Everything" wouldn't have been a valid name suggestion. Besides, Wright said in an interview that Sim Everything was his first choice of name. Read the interview. Gaya 13:13, 25 May 2007 (PDT) :Randomly showing up on this board, I don't know much about Wiki's... but I'm giving it a shot. Regardless, I do believe that the name fits perfectly with what needed to be said. That and calling it 'SimEverything' would be kinda... bragging.. to an extent. Regardless, on a side note... My friend has taken Spore as kind of a guiding light and is currently working on Algorithms for another game. I'll leave it there because I don't want to be seen as advertising. However, if you -are- interested, let me know. -- weretiger_rei 14:33, 26 August 2006 (PDT) ::If it ends up being something cool, you can throw a link on this page so we can check it out. :) -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 15:51, 26 August 2006 (PDT) :Well, Sim City and The Sims are not the only Sim-games, you know. There was - among others - Sim Ant, Sim Tower, Sim Golf, Sim Farm, Sim Life and Sim Earth. The last two (Life and Earth) are the ones that have most in common with Spore, I think (though the game has also been compared to Sim City for some phase). So, the fact that Spore does not contain human "sims" doesn't really have anything to do with anything. I do agree, however, with "Sim-" starting to sound a bit old, and I'm glad they went with Spore instead. Gaya 13:13, 25 May 2007 (PDT) Screw the god crap, its a game! Something I would like to see I was just playing one of those flash games with great music, and an idea came about. If I could give input into the design of spore, I'd like the option of chosing diffrent music styles. Or even cooler, being able to play your own. Why not? The sims has a radio.. and you can slip mp3s into the old sims games... I think it would be cool.--Navenfaux 01:35, 30 August 2006 (PDT) :It would be cooler if they had procedurally generated music. Of course, most of it would sound horrible. But it's still a fun idea. I still enjoy the jazz/classical/techno music from SimCity. The music I've heard from the videos so far has been pleasent enough.--33Arsenic 17:00, 2 September 2006 (PDT) :Prepare to have your mind blown. wonder how you missed that. :) ::Oh yeah! I forgot about that. I was writing transcripts for it, but lost heart in the project.--33Arsenic 20:50, 2 September 2006 (PDT) As I type, I'm listening to some Brian Eno Samples, and if he's in the game, the soundtrack should be incredible!Song SamplesBrian Eno's MySpace --Navenfaux 21:00, 2 September 2006 (PDT) I have a feeling that the type of music I like won't be in SP0RE much...(My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park etc.) --Creator :It would be really funny if the procedurally generated music was by a huge coincidence exactly the same as an actual song. Like you're playing Spore and suddenly MCR starts playing or something.--Skoodge 19:15, 22 April 2007 (PDT) :I don't know just how procedurally generated music works, but I think it'd be really cool if it, like the rest of the game, would adapt to the personal taste of the player - and the creature played. Say for example that I'm playing a warlike tribe, then it'd be nice if the music fit the theme (so marching music with lots of drums and some trumpets, perhaps). The game would actually seem a bit silly if said warlike tribe was marching into war with some fairylike flutes playing in the background (though that of course paints an interesting mental image). :Also, still on the theme of customization; if my creature has a beak, perhaps it shouldn't be able to play an instrument you need lips for. Or if it has no arms, the viola should probably be out too. On the other hand, imagine a creature with ten fingers on one hand (or four arms total, and so more digits); it could have a eight-stringed viola-like instrument, and on it create harmonies that no human could ever master. That leads to an interesting thought; procedurally generated instruments. That is probably way out there, but it's still an idea I sort of like. :All in all, most of my ideas are probably not feasable. I do hope that the music will adapt to the player's preferences, though - so that if you hear a part of the music you like, you can give the game a thumb up, and then it will try to figure what about it you liked. Gaya 15:10, 25 May 2007 (PDT) I have utmost confidence that Brian Eno will do the music perfectly. He the sounds for Windows 95 (the famous startup music that everyone knows), and he's been in music for over 35 years. The music is just another aspect of this game that I'm looking forward to. I was recently looking at some videos and Thomas Vu ( Spore Producer ) has confirmed there will be a Music Editor. Although, thats all the information that was said on it that it will be in the game. No screenshots have been released. --Isaaco Forest'rial disapointments From all the videos I've seen, there hasn't been any heavily forested areas. The wooded areas seem patchy and lacking in density. I hope there is a planet covered in trees. It would be awsome to make a creature like Shi Zu dogs (who happen to look like Ewaks from star wars)also... there is actualy a t on the end of shi. But I figured a computer doesn't know that I'm talking about an animal) t is silent anyway)--Navenfaux 18:58, 11 September 2006 (PDT) :Not like the wiki is censored anyways, so no worries about that. And I also hope there are heavily forested areas. There must be something like that for large herbivores right? Giraffe like things need to eat too, and a couple trees would work for a pack of them. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 21:42, 11 September 2006 (PDT) LOL I figured. Just shortly after I commented, I recalled the book Dintotopia. I think Will could handle something like that. I even went so far as to figure out how a forrest city would be possible. That is by having building editors that build on and around the forrest trees. Could even be a continuation of Spore... LOL Spore 2 Avialable in stores Oct 2009... No wait... Jan 2010... no... April... July.... LOL --Navenfaux 07:15, 12 September 2006 (PDT) ::At the end Spore 2 will come in 2020... Methyl Orange (contact me) 18:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey, that would be really sweet... Cities built up in the trees... Nothing on the ground... Or predators on the ground that were specifically avoided by living in the trees... Yeah, I could deal. Torvik 13:19, 17 September 2006 (PDT) Forested land would be cool but i think it would be cool if u could do stuff under water. but i dont mean the bubble cities with land creatures living in the water, or the beginning of the creature stage shortly after the cell stage. but i want water creatures living in bubble cities on land. that would be so cool. it sucks that the majority of the game has to be played on land. oh yeah and i realize that im pretty of topic. i think im gonna start my own topic on it, later. Puppymuncher 22:50, 7 April 2008 (UTC) You could make buildings that looked like they were in trees, but since there is no evidence of the ability to climb objects, they would either have to fly, or have access to it from the ground.Brandonrc 11:59, 6 May 2007 (PDT) There could very easily be heavilly wooded areas, by filling them with lots of trees and other plants, wich many people would probably do, so you will likely see them. Remember, the more creative other owners of this game are, the better it becomes, since their content could end up in your game. There will be much more in the shop, more versatality in general, and by far more creatures on each planet, because all of the original content was made by a small group of people. Sorry, I went a little off-topic.Brandonrc 11:53, 6 May 2007 (PDT) wait, how do i create a new topic? Puppymuncher 22:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC) MORE GAMES! I am honestly bored witless at the lack of Spore-like games to pass the time! Come on people! SEARCH! Elemental :There is the 2-D creature editor, but it's not as cool as Spore's editor. Go to this page ::that links out of date, this is a newer version So hyped I only found out about spore LAST NIGHT and am already dreaming about it. thats the fastest ive ever been this hyped about a game ever ever in my life David Cat 98 That happened to me too!(as of 1-22-08) I'm glad I haven't known about it since forever ago because I'd've already forgotten about it. Let's hope amazon is right about its release date.~sporeufo lol You will never forget about SPORE ever. The advantage you have is that you havent been waiting forever for it to come out lol i have been waiting since the first day of the first GDC video QuarkLepton 00:03, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Favorite Stages? In my opinion, the creature stage looks the most fun. What does everybody else think? --Skoodge 19:57, 12 January 2007 (PST) :I completely agree. I know I am going to have most of my fun with Spore during the creature stage. The space stage doesn't look too shabby either, but that might just be because of the sheer knock-you-on-your-ass size of it all. Creature definitely looks the most appealing to me. I've always been interested in evolution. -- Torvik 18:02, 9 February 2007 (PST) ::Keep in mind that the Creature Stage and Space Stage are the only two stages we've seen extensively in demos and such. We don't know that much about the other stages I don't think. I'm looking forward to the tribe and civ stages too. If the building editor is sufficienty robust, it could make for almost as much variation as the creatures. --EternalCow 8:15, 19 February 2007 (PST) :::I don't think the civilisation, city and tribal phases will be as good because there are hundreds of games about building your own city. The creature and Space phases are original. I think the Creature stage looks the best. Also The reason we've seen so much of them is probably because they look the best! Timfee 12:10, 4 March 2007 (PST) Aparrently, you can select and control single creatures and it would be like the creature phase, exept you could use weapons, and other features unique to the later stages.Brandonrc 12:12, 6 May 2007 (PDT) :Where'd you here that? Firebert 12:06, 23 June 2007 (CST) I am interested in the creature phase because I want to use my Gumpas ( yes, i have already thought up my main species) to steal eggs from other creatures. Stealing is fun!--EmporerJustin 21:56, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I'd love 2 make like a big huge horse, get a whole army inside it, bring it 2 another city and then while they're sleeping....Black87 Space stage What are you going to do once you reach the space stage? Who's going to try and befriend other spieces and who will start a war? Are you going to concentrate on building a giant galactic empire? Timfee 08:28, 5 March 2007 (PST) -I think for the most part I'm going to play around with planets as much as I can, doing cool things with systems until either destroying the planet utterly, or making a really cool place that I'll then colonize. -- Tehwalrus 08:02, 30 March 2007 (PDT) I intend to get a few planets as allies, then, with their help, rule the universe with an iron fist. In other words... GALACTIC CONQUEST! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! -- Skoodge 19:10, 22 April 2007 (PDT) i will be friends with everbody around me!! and if i can't be friends with them, i will destroy them... I'd use my Genesis Device on every planet I could find! Firebert 12:17, 23 June 2007 (CDT) I think i will do the same, either you like me or i kill you in very imaginative ways lol (including blowing up the planet of course) I just can't wait to start seeing those supernova go off. If stellar evolution and black holes are truly going to be in the final release then that'd put icing on an already delicious cake. Not to mention the reported half million stars that we'll be able to visit. If this is easily mod-able it will become THE game to play for years to come. This is the game I've been waiting for for a long time-complete control with few limits. Once I make it to the space stage, I'll take control over many planets and make each one have its own theme and be unique. This'll definately be what my summer will be centered around this year. These kind of games hardly ever get old. But I really hope they release expansion packs for those of us who would like to take the editing content a bit further...~sporeufo I'll pull a Palpatine by Creating a republic, then transforming it into the FIRST GALACTIC EMPIRE! Mwahahahahahahaaaa! -- The Creator Incarnate I love feeling powerful, so either they will worship my Gumpa as a god or I will pump greenhouse gases into the atmosphere and turn it into a volcanic wasteland. After they all die I will use the tools to make a pretty planet covered in flowers and Gumpas that look like pretty bunnies. Mwahhahahahahahahahahahaaaahack.. *cough*--User:EmporerJustinEmporerJustin 22:11, 4 April 2008 (UTC) yeah i would love to make a horrible planet and infest it with evil creatures i abduct and covering it with volcanoes and stuff. i would make planets with only water and have a bunch of colonies on them. that would be so cool, i cant wait to get spore Puppymuncher 21:15, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I am going to create a massive Galactic Empire and attempt to create a huge galactic war with everyone. I want to rule the entire universe (which will basically be impossible). BRiddler13 9:55, 12 April 2008 fools the acid empire will melt u to a corpse-venomclaw Spore and Legos This might sound all weird, but I have been creating creatures for Spore with Legos. Not the bricks mind you, that would be a pain. I happen to think Bionicle is awesome, and even before I found out about Spore, I had a bunch, so I just started building creatures one day. If you are not into Legos, maybe you have a sister or brother who does and (although highly unlikely :0) does not mind sharing, you can try it out. Good luck. Oh, and if you do have a sibling willing to share their Legos, can I get some DNA points from them to use on my brother? Kidding. Honest... I used to make them out of K'nex. (sa8) I am also a bionice lover lol but i am not very good at MOCs but cool idea =) I agree. I have been testing out some bionicle models to, and i have a certian idea... Spore microbe 355 I have been making my prototypes out of clay, pom-poms, pipe cleaners and googly eyes.--EmporerJustin 22:13, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Im always on the computer so i just use paint =/ Puppymuncher 20:39, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Actual Release date The expected release date has been pushed back so many times. They say september now but when it's september it'll probably be february 2008 and then July and then October. Will it ever stop? If they don't release it by next year, I'll probably strangle someone (most likely my brother) Timfee 02:49, 10 April 2007 (PDT) :I doubt they would push it back that far. If you ask me, they won't release it any later than this October. --Skoodge 16:46, 14 April 2007 (PDT) It has been pushed back to '08. No joke. March at the earliest. aaaagh!!!! I knew they would! Why can't they just decide on a date and stick to it!Timfee 02:43, 10 June 2007 (PDT) :Because its EA - they have ways of being jerks, anyway i just hope it comes out early 2008 like January or Febuary or something with "uary" in it.--Kaiser 02:10, 21 August 2007 (GMT) Guys if have just recently watched video on youtube that had Will Wright saying the game is done and they are testing right now. That means the releace date is basicly concrete and we need to wait. This is unlike anything out there good things take time. From Sporezombie I heard that it wasw coming out in may of 08, personaly i'm glad that it's coming out in 08, I might not have found out about it. Seeing as they have done so much testing now, wouldn`t one think that mabeye the released date will be earlier? hopefully some time in march, because I doubt it would be in febuary, since we are in febuary. From Deerak :It's confirmed that it's coming out in September 2008. Lexus Angelic quior starts singing; COOOOOOOONNNNNCRETE RELEASE DATE! COOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNCRETE RELEASE DATE! RELEASE DATE, RELEASE DATE! Thank merciful hevans! I know when I get to play god!!! Get it? Play GOD? HEAVENS? Oh I'll just go back to laughing evily about what I'll do to anyone who stands In my way, here I go; MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!-Introi Leader Strategy? You kind of have to have a strategy for everything by the creature phase because i've read that if you make a bloodthirsty killing creature, you'll have to rely on being a killer to "win" the game. Spore microbe 355 No you can't because if you make a bloodthirsty killing creature then the game makes or finds a creature that is better than your creature this makes it impossible to be at the top of the real or imaginary food chain. From sporezombie My Gumpas are cute, fuzzy, and very very loveable. Too bad for those who thinks that makes them herbivores. They walk up, mesmarize you with cuteness, then swallow you whole. Lol.--EmporerJustin 22:18, 4 April 2008 (UTC) But Whata bout the phoenix ? --Isaaco Time Travel (If possible) Theres some talk about if Time Travel is going to possible in Spore. Right now it seems that black holes could serve as a "transit" from one place to another. Possibly this means that the direction of travel will be future-only, holding the player in one place while space moves around them. But i really hoped that you could "accidently" travel back in time and go back to a phase where you once we're and such as - The other species your sharing your planet with you went to war with but it seems it hasn't happened yet. You could launch a full scale missle launce against them and wipe them out like that. Return back to the preseant and see the effects of your actions but this is just Speculation and i want to hear other peoples thoughts on this. Kaiser 00:26:, 21 August 2007 (GMT) I have heard of the idea of being able to backtrack at any time in the game to previous stages. That is probally the closest thing to time travel there will be butdear god let there a fast forward button in the creature phase and space because if terraforming and hunting are in real time and not instant the hours could turn to a crawl. From sporeozombie Sporezombie, all of what you said has been confirmed by WW already. ~sporeufo I have always firmly beleived that you can not change the past, only ensure that it turned out the way it did. I mean suppose Hitler had a time machine and went back and infiltrated the army and prevented the allies from winning. Then we would have learned in school how the germans took over the world. It's like the terminator: if you kill the boys mom before the boy is ever born then the boy would never be a threat and you would never have any reason to send the terminator back, then the boy would be a threat...etc. -Introi Leader Evolution If you think about it, the game is like evolution. The creature has a series of points e.g strength, speed. If your creature's points are not suited to its environment then they will not be succesful then you will not gain as many DNA points. DNA points are required to advance in the game and so you will have to alter the creature to suit its environment better. It is like evolution. You simply take the place of mutation. well duh. it has been stated on many videos that this game was inspiered by darwins theory of evelution. however the game is also based on intelegent design. Halfwing 04:42, 5 February 2008 (UTC) i agree with the person who said "well duh". i hate it when people just realize that its basically evolution. because its obviously evolution. "WELL DUH!!!" Puppymuncher 20:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Actually it has both. You control your creature to a point. But the other things on your planet also evolve around you. The only difference is that here you get intellegent Redesign abilities over the rest of the game. QuarkLepton 23:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Enemies KAISER, you said you would fight with OTHER SPECIES on your planet. You are wrong. There is only one dominant species on your planet just like Earth. They are simply different cultures and powers. That depends what faze of the game you're on, in the creature state, creatures from other players are brought in to keep you in check so you don't dominate the ecosystem. So you will always basically have competition to deal with.-Hazmat 'W'''eapons what weapons is in spore i know clubs and spears but is there stuff like bow and arrows?-stingion Muahah i say we make many many care bears that eat flesh and wield spears with their crotch where there is a tail with a grabber on it o.O muahahah - Arwid V I know that they might have the spears and clubs in tribal phase but in civ phase its vehicles alot they should have for 4 legged creatures have canons on there backs!-goldenspartangod Greater Conflict My only concern with this game is that it may not have much conflict to drive us. I myself enjoy games that keep me fighting, pursuing unlockable content, or getting more loot. i would think a cool way to give the player more conflict to play with is to intoduce more external and internal pressures like particular scenarios: a race against time to research the ultimate weapon, a treasure hunt for alien artifacts to find a hidden alien device, InterGALACTIC Invasion from insanely powerful alien /synthetic race (a la Reapers), or a terraforming challenge, or even a interstellar plague to try and cure. Will Wright always used disasters in SimCity, so why not in Spore. What if you could play a super hard mode that made every other race smarter, stronger, and faster than you, and also randomly spawned such cataclysmic events as Homeworld stars going Supernova, moons falling in orbit and slamming into planets, new blackholes devouring entire systems, and gamma ray bursts. Then also what would be nice is having a final stage that you try to get to that is officially the way to win, it could be research race, harnessing blackholes, or alien artifacts.... or it could be a transcendent stage to a multidimensional state of being make it all trippy like the end of Space Odyssey or Altered States or even Dune. then it could just show some fancy video or pic and say congrats for playing you just F***ing Won. These are just a series of ideas that i would recommend to add more conflict, a victory condition, and in my mind give more of a reason to play it not that it wouldnt be fun to play already. -cody lavery To me i like the concept of the space phase having no true end no victory just have fun and be a god or goddess as the game intended but the idea of problems popping up is a good idea but really there is so much stuff in terms of planets and artfacts it would take a life time to play and there is all ways expansion packs When a player gets to the center of the galaxy they will find " the Truth " about his/her species and have to face the '''Grobb' figurines Any1 know any info about spore figurines? Can you get one made or was it only an idea? Black87 That would be cool and pointless at the same time, as you would be buying a $50+ figure of a red blob. --71.71.102.140 18:13, 26 April 2008 (UTC) =iPhone Support= I recently saw an EA keynote demonstrating Spore on the iPhone as a SDK (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5xA8-XvjNk). Any info on this, and will this also be on the touch? -cornbob Kaiju did anybody else see the video with the multiple ufo attacking the kaiju what makes a kaiju science gone wrong or is it natural also confirms ability to make multiple ufos I think that you can GET more than 1 UFO, but you must basically go through the civilization age again, but on a differant planet (aka take over another planet). If you help another race own a planet (aka an allience for superiority) then a style of the creature you helped is added. If you form an alliance with another planet that has a UFO, then theirs follows yours around and helps in battle. Locknah 00:22, 8 June 2008 (UTC) = Macbook = I have a pretty new MacBook and downloaded this to check it out. I saw warnings that it won't run on older macbooks and may be slow on mine. Well, it runs on mine but seems to never get past the opening music. I get a picture of a galaxy (forming?) and some nice music, and I am in full-screen mode. The only thng I can figure out to do is click, which hides the app and brings back my desktop. Is it stuck at that point, or if I wait for a long long time with something useful eventually happen?-- 09:07, 23 June 2008 (UTC) =Fair use or not?= Apparently we've got a problem on our hands...Spore's content is copyrighted. We might be able to use the images as fair use, but I'm working on finding out. We may have to remove images from articles here. Schnautzr 12:21, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :At the official Spore forum, it's been assumed that a reference image is fine, but a catalogue image is not. In other words, you can say, "This is what X looks like," but not, "Here is a cool picture of X." Wikia is covered, as long as the image is used for reference purposes only. All images are copyrighted by Spore. =Copyrighted logos/characters= I'm guessing it would violate copyright to upload images of copyrighted logos/characters, such as Homer Simpson. The fair use would definitely apply, but the content within the images may actually be illegal, since the characters are copyrighted by other companies. It would be strange to say a caricature of Mickey Mouse is copyrighted by Spore instead of Disney, or Disney instead of Spore...in fact, these should probably not even be uploaded to Sporepedia (goes to delete several of own from Sporepedia). Any thoughts? Is it okay to keep the article with a link to the image, rather than placing the image in the article? Schnautzr 12:34, 14 July 2008 (UTC)